Clip-on sunglasses are known, one type of which is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 215,624 issued Feb. 7, 1922 to C. E. Leonard. The coloured, flexible transparent plates are attached to the spectacle frames by lugs on the plates that engage the periphery of the frame holding the normal eyeglass lens.
Another known clip-on type sunglass consists of a pair of coloured, flexible transparent plates interconnected by a bridge and having a clip for removably mounting the plates on the frame of spectacles. The clip is attached to the coloured plates by way of a hinge such that the sunglasses can be pivoted to overlie the lenses of the spectacles or project forwardingly therefrom to provide a sunshade.